Photo Album
by XFire22
Summary: Ohhhhhhh! looks like I finished another one! yaaay! I'm so proud of this one! and I just love the way it came out! personally, I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing about the 'pucker up' lips and 'huge mouth' haha!. Axel/OC.


**The Dancing F l a m e s In Y o u And M e**

**[One-Shot]**

**~{Photo Album}~**

**(Axel&Deraxsei)**

* * *

**~{Axel POV}~**

"Ah! here it is!"

I shouted happily, as I dug my hands deeper into the dresser drawer and pulled out a rather huge red looking book.

"Hey! Deraxsei! I found it!"

I turned my head around just in time to see her standing in the doorway, a big beautiful smile planted directly on her perfect face.

"Alright! way to go Axel! for a second there, I'd thought we had thrown it away or something..."

"Throw something so important like this away? uh, no I don't think so"

I waved my hand in the air as I walked over to my bed and sat myself down on it.

"Well come on! we didn't spend 3 hours looking for this for nothing!"

I patted the spot next to me, as she came running over and jumped right on the spot, nearly knocking me _right_ off the bed as she sat herself next to me and laid her chin on my shoulder.

"Haha! whoa! take it easy there! don't wanna knock me right off the bed now, do you?"

I heard her giggle alittle as I smirked, and turned my attention back to the huge red book. I flipped the cover open, and began lifting the pages up as we looked through the book and pointed and laughed at the photos we saw at are childhood.

"Aww...Axel look! heres the one I took of you when you fell right into the lake! haha! your face was sooo priceless!"

I grunted, as a small annoyed look came crawling _right_ into my face. She started laughing uncontrollably as I stared at her with a now _pure _annoyed look. she let herself fallback on the bed, still laughing uncontrollably, as I slowly closed the book and set it down on the floor. I hovered myself over her, both my arms on the side of her, as my lips began to curl into one of my famous smirks, while my green emerald eyes started burning with pure playful mischief.

"Ya wanna see a _really_ priceless looking face? watch this"

I placed both my hands softly on the sides of her cheeks and began pushing them together, causing her lips to pucker up,  
as she started letting out muffled crys of 'Axel!' while angrily glaring up at me. I started laughing so hard, and so loud, I fell right off the bed, landing myself right on the floor as I wrapped my arms around my belly and continued to laugh uncontrollably at the face expression I just saw.

"Ohhhh, think thats _funny_ huh wise guy? I'll show _you_ a _really _funny face!"

I didn't get anytime to _defend _myself, because before I knew it, she was hovering _right_ above me, a evil smirk planted directly on her thin red lips, as she gently stuck her fingers into the sides of my mouth while carefully pushing them apart, causing my mouth to widen hugely, as I started letting out my own muffled crys of 'hey! cut that out!' and giving her a very angry looking face expression. She slipped her fingers out of my mouth while laughing loudly, as I started to rub the corners of my now sour mouth, as it began to return to normal size.

"You think _thats_ the best face expression? ha!"

I quickly placed my hands on her arms and softly pinned her to the side of the bed, bringing my face_ very_ close to hers, as a new playful smirk found its way to my lips while I brought them closely to her ear.

"You want to really know what the best face expression is?"

She stared at me with both a confused, and innocent look. I let my lips slowly curve into a soft smile, as I bumped my nose with hers, and kept my lips only a few inches away from her own, while waiting for her reply.

"...What?"

I crashed my lips roughly, and _directly _into hers as soon as I heard her reply. She gasped in surprise, giving me easy access into her mouth as I immediately shot my hot red tongue inside and began to explore every last drop of it. She quietly started moaning as I felt her hands slip into my flaming red spiky hair, softly running them through as my own dropped down to her hips. Her tongue started to fight back, as I could feel it run playfully across mine. I felt her slowly wrap her arms around my neck as I started pulling her into my lap, placing my arms tightly around her waist and softly breaking the kiss apart as we both gasped for air.

"The expression you always give after I kiss you"

I smiled as I whispered those soft words into her ear. I started trailing my lips down her neck, softly making her moan again,  
as I brought them back up to her chin and crashed them up against her own. I stuck my tongue out, and started running it across her bottom lip, immediately wanting back inside as I already missed the warmth it held. She smirked as she tightened her lips together, blocking me off from getting inside her mouth as I smirked right back, gently biting her bottom lip, and getting the reaction I wanted. She gasped, and again, I quickly shot my tongue inside. Smirking in victory, I began to run my tongue all over mouth, enjoying the taste and warmth she had, before she suddenly broke the kiss, and stared at me with a weird look.

"What the heck was that?"

"Was what?"

"That...Flash. It looked like it came from a..."

"...Camera?"

I kept my smirk of victory, as I held up the small squared device from my hand, and waved it slightly in her face.

"Juuuust taking another photo for the memories, babe. Oh! and what a perfect one it is!"

I started laughing again, as I stared at the picture I had just taken. It was riiiight after I had bit her lip, her blue sapphire eyes,  
were wide with total surprise, as you could just barely see the corner of my mouth turn into a perfect smirk.

"This will be a wonderful photo to add to the album, don't you agree? babe?"

"I should have known you'd pull something like this off, Axel! plan on keeping that for the laughs?"

"Nah, this ones for the keeps. I just _had _to get a picture of my most favorite face expression of yours"

I burned the smirk right off my lips, and replaced it with a soft warm smile. I cupped her chin in my hand, and brought her face back closer to mine.

"That ones definitely going in the favorite section babe"

"Oh Axel...Thats so sweet and all, but did you have to leave the flash on?"

I couldn't help but laugh alittle, as she started blinking her blue sapphire eyes, making me smile even more as I brought my lips gently to her own.

"Sorry 'bout that, next time, I'll make sure its off"

**~{END}~**


End file.
